se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Paul Martin - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Rusia y el primer ministro de Canadá, de visita en Brasil Lula da Silva - Stephen Harper.jpg| Presidente Lula com o primeiro-ministro canadense Stephen Harper no encontro em Sapporo, no Japao. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Lula da Silva.jpg| Jimmy Carter - Lula da Silva. ImageCollect Bill Clinton - Lula da Silva.jpg| Nova-York - O presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, o presidente da França, Jacques Chirac, e o ex-presidente dos Estados Unidos e presidente da Fundação Clinton, Bill Clinton, durante cerimônia de lançamento da Central Internacional de Compra de Medicamentos, realizada na sala de conferência nas Nações Unidas. Marcello Casal Jr/ABr This photograph was produced by Agência Brasil, a public Brazilian news agency. George W. Bush - Lula da Silva.jpg| Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (izquierda) y George W. Bush, ayer en la Casa Blanca. REUTERS Barack Obama - Lula da Silva.jpg| Obama recebe camiseta da seleção brasileira de Lula, nesta quinta (9) (Foto: Reuters) Hillary Clinton - Lula da Silva.jpg| U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton (L) and Brazil's President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva laugh during a meeting in Brasilia March 3, 2010. REUTERS/Ricardo Moraes América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente de Costa Rica, Abel Pacheco (der.) saluda a su colega de Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, durante la cumbre entre los mandatarios de Centroamérica y el suramericano. AP/LA NACIÓN Lula da Silva - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El presidente de Costa Rica Öscar Arias saluda a su homólogo brasileño Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva tras su llegada al palacio presidencial en Brasilia. | AP Laura Chinchilla - Lula da Silva.jpg| Visita patrocinada por OAS. En agosto de 2011, el presidente de Brasil Luis Inácio Lula Da Silva, ofreció una conferencia patrocinada por OAS. Aprovechó la visita para reunirse con su homóloga Laura Chinchilla y conversar con Óscar Arias Lula da Silva - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| El presidente Luis Guillermo Solís se reunió con el exmandatario de Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, en Sao Paulo. (CASA PRESIDENCIAL) México * Ver Lula da Silva - Vicente Fox.jpg| Lula da Silva y Vicente Fox. / REUTERS Felipe Calderón - Lula da Silva.jpg| Felipe Calderón y Lula da Silva (Foto: Archivo AP) Enrique Peña Nieto - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente de Brasil Luiz Inácio "Lula" da Silva, durante una reunión privada con Enrique Peña Nieto, en octubre de 2011 en el DF. (Cuartoscuro) Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Lula da Silva.jpg| O então presidente do Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, posa com o presidente de Cuba, Fidel Castro, ao ser recebido no Palácio da Revolução em Havana, durante visita oficial de dois dias, em 2003 (Foto: Adalberto Roque/AFP/Arquivo) Lula da Silva - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl Castro with Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, 2008 América del Sur Argentina * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Lula da Silva.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde se encontró con Lula en Davos / NA Lula da Silva - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner y Lula da Silva se abrazan durante una reunión (30/10/2005) cuando los dos dirigían a Argentina y Brasil, respectivamente. REUTERS REUTERS/ARGENTINE PRESIDENCY/HANDOUT/FILES Cristina Fernández - Lula da Silva.jpg| Former progressive Presidents Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner of Argentina and Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva of Brazil. | Photo: AFP Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Lula da Silva.jpg| Goni y Lula aprobarán el plan (La Paz - La Razón) Carlos Mesa - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente de Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, con el también exmandatario Carlos Mesa Foto: Twitter @carlosdmesag Evo Morales - Lula da Silva.jpg| Pte. Evo Morales & Pte. Lula da Silva. Mercopress Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Lula da Silva.jpg| O presidente do Senado falou com os jornalistas minutos depois de encontrar-se com Lula na casa do ex-presidente e ex-senador José Sarney (PMDB-AP). Fernando Collor de Mello - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula e Collor, juntos em solenidade em Alagoas. Foto: Ailton Cruz/Folha de São Paulo Itamar Franco - Lula da Silva.jpg| Itamar Franco con Lula da Silva. I AP Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Lula da Silva.jpg| Políticas sociais diferenciam governos de Lula e FHC. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR Dilma Rousseff - Lula da Silva.jpg| Dilma confirma Lula na Casa Civil e Jaques Wagner no gabinete da Presidência. Foto: Divulgação. Lula da Silva - Michel Temer.jpg| O presidente da Câmara, Michel Temer (PMDB-SP), com Lula, no Palácio do Planalto (Foto: Jamil Bittar/Reuters) Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei - Lula da Silva.jpg| Frei se reunió con Presidente de Brasil y coinciden en papel del Estado en la economía. EFE Lula da Silva - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El presidente de Brasil Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva conversa con su homólogo chileno, Ricardo Lagos, durante un encuentro celebrado en Sao Paulo en 2005. Foto: Presidencia de Brasil Lula da Silva - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Ex presidentes Lula Da Silva y Michelle Bachelet asistirían a acto del Frente Amplio Lula da Silva - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Presidente, Sebastián Piñera, sostiene un encuentro de trabajo con el Presidente de Brasil, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva. Gobierno de Chile 2010-2014 Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Lula da Silva.jpg| El secretario general de la OEA, César Gaviria, conversa con el mandatario brasileño, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. (AFP) / ABC Color Ernesto Samper - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente brasileño Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (i) y el secretario general de la Unasur, el expresidente colombiano Ernesto Samper (d), participan en la inauguración del seminario "La integración de las cadenas productivas en América del Sur" en Sao Álvaro Uribe - Lula da Silva.jpg| Las duras críticas de exmandatario se debieron a un trino en el que se aseguró que el exmandatario brasileño dijo en Bogotá “que no le tenía confianza al Gobierno de Álvaro Uribe”.(Foto: Colprensa / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Juan Manuel Santos - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente de Brasil Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva y el primer mandatario de los Colombianos Juan Manuel Santos, durante un encuentro en el vecino país. // COLPRENSA Ecuador * Ver Lucio Gutiérrez - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente de Brasil Inacio Lula da Silva junto a Lucio Gutiérrez. Radiobras.gov Alfredo Palacio - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Lula Da Silva (L) looks as Nigerian President Olusegun Obasanjo holds Ambassador Luis Cappaeli of Argentina while discussing with Ecuadorian President Alfredo Palacio Gonzalez (R) during a private meeting before the opening of the summit of African and South American leaders in Abuja 30 November, 2006. Lula da Silva - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa dice que Latinoamérica “abraza” a Lula. Foto: abc.es Lenín Moreno - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente Luis Inácio Lula da Silva con el exvicepresidente ecuatoriano Lenin Moreno. Foto: La Hora Paraguay * Ver Lula da Silva - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Momento en que se encuentran Nicanor Duarte Frutos y Luiz Inacio Lula Da Silva, minutos antes de reunirse ayer en Brasilia. / ABC Color Fernando Lugo - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula Da Silva y Fernando Lugo. Foto: EFE. Horacio Cartes - Lula da Silva.jpg| Horácio Cartes, presidente do Paraguai, segura o cartão do Bolsa Família e Lula mostra o do Tekoporã. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/Instituto Lula. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert / Instituto Lula Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Lula da Silva.jpg| 8682 Lima (Peru), 25/8/2003 (Agência Brasil - ABr) - O presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva é recebido pelo presidente do Peru, Alejandro Toledo, no Palácio do Governo. (Foto: Marcello Casal Jr./ABr - hor - 04) - Agência Brasil Alan García - Lula da Silva.jpg| Alan García afirmó que su reunión con Lula da Silva fue una de las más productivas e intensas. Aeronoticias Lula da Silva - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala y Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva durante una conferencia celebrada en Sao Paulo el 10 de junio. reportero24 Uruguay * Ver Jorge Batlle - Lula da Silva.jpg| Luiz Inacio Lula Da Silva junto al expresidente Jorge Batlle. AFP José Mujica - Lula da Silva.jpg| José Mujica y Lula Da Silva. | Foto: Correo del Orinoco Lula da Silva - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Los presidentes de Uruguay, Tabaré Vázquez, y Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, firmaron hoy varios convenios bilaterales para impulsar el comercio, la interrelación física de sus países y la producción de biocombustibles mirando a los progresos de la región. En la imagen, Vázquez (i) y Lula Da Silva (d), durante la firma de los acuerdos de cooperación. | EFE Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula da Silva: “Hugo Chávez debe empezar a preparar su sucesión”. (Reuters) Lula da Silva - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Nicolás y Lula (2). nicolasmaduro.org.ve Fuentes Categoría:Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva